1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem image forming system in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses is connected serially, and to an intermediate apparatus arranged between the image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a tandem image forming system (which may hereinafter be simply referred to as an “image forming system”) configured by connecting two image forming apparatuses serially. With this image forming system, in the case where images are formed on both sides of a sheet, it is possible to form an image on a front side of the sheet by, for example, the image forming apparatus on the upstream side and to form an image on a back side of the sheet by the image forming apparatus on the downstream side. The respective image forming apparatuses share the processing to form images on the front side and the backside of the sheet, and thereby it is possible to improve productivity compared to the case where images are formed on both sides of a sheet by one image forming apparatus (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).